Impotence?
by hunhan's bubble
Summary: Xi Luhan yang baru saja digugat cerai oleh istrinya -Seohyun- bertemu dengan Oh Sehun saat ia mabuk di bar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan itu akan membuat perubahan besar di hidupnya. HUNHAN/WONKYU/YAOI/M-PREG/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Impotence**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Seo Joohyun, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **YAOI. M-Preg. Typos. Bahasa amburegeul. Author newbie!**

* * *

 ** _Xi Luhan yang baru saja diceraikan oleh istrinya -Seohyun- bertemu dengan Oh Sehun saat ia mabuk di bar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan itu akan membuat perubahan besar di hidupnya._**

* * *

"Seohyun-ah! Tunggu dulu! Kau tak bisa begini!" seorang namja berteriak memanggil _yeoja_ yang berjalan dengan tergesa di depannya, tangannya terulur hingga menggapai lengan sang _yeoja_ yang tengah menarik koper dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Seohyun yang membelakanginya.

"Seohyun-ah, kau tak bisa begini. Kita tak seharusnya bercerai." ucap sang _namja_ halus, sebelah tangannya yang ada di bahu Seohyun turun ke pinggangnya dan menarik Seohyun ke pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung Seohyun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tengah emosi. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Seohyun melepas pelukannya dengan paksa dan menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

" _Wae?!_ Kenapa aku tak bisa menggugat cerai padamu?! Hampir 5 tahun kita menikah tapi apa?! Kau tak bisa memberiku keturunan! Kau lihat Tiffany yang baru menikah dua tahun sudah memiliki dua anak dan sekarang sedang hamil anak ketiga. Aku malu padanya! Teman-temanku bahkan mengataiku mandul karena aku tak kunjung hamil, padahal kaulah yang bermasalah bukan aku! " teriak Seohyun berang, moodnya memburuk setelah pagi tadi ia kembali disindir teman-teman arisannya sehingga ia mengambil keputusan untuk meminta cerai pada Luhan.

"A-aku akan berobat, kita pasti bisa mendapatkan keturunan kalau kau mau menungguku. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu hamil." Luhan berucap dengan bersungguh-sungguh, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga agar Seohyun mau merubah keputusannya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Sudahlah, aku sudah muak denganmu. Mulai sekarang kita resmi bercerai, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Dasar banci, impoten!" ucap Seohyun tajam sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar hingga Luhan tersungkur dan segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Luhan seperti tujuannya semula.

"Xi Seohyun! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" teriak Luhan begitu melihat Seohyun membuka pintu rumah mereka dan berjalan tergesa memasuki mobilnya. Ia berlari tergopoh mengejar Seohyun dan menggedor kaca jendela mobil Seohyun.

" _SHUT UP!_ DAN NAMAKU BUKAN LAGI XI SEOHYUN!" bentak Seohyun, tanpa peduli pada Luhan yang masih menggedor jendela mobilnya ia menginjak pedal gas dan menarik rem tangan sehingga mobilnya melaju meninggalkan Luhan.

"Seohyun-ah, hiks, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, ia jatuh berlutut dan menangis dengan keras begitu melihat mobil Seohyun berbelok keluar gerbang.

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam bar. Matanya berputar mengelilingi ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang tengah menari di lantai dansa.

 _"Yo Sehun-ah!"_

Sehun menyipitkan mata sipitnya mencari seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri meja bar saat mendapati bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya, Kim Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai bartender disana.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, hm? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya begitu Sehun sampai di depannya dan menarik kursi tinggi yang ada di depan meja bartender.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan. Dosen tua bangka itu lagi-lagi menolak skripsiku. Ck, kalau bukan karena _Appa_ aku pasti sudah menghajar mulutnya yang cerewet itu." jawab Sehun malas, ia menyandarkan dagunya diatas tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja dan menghela nafasnya lelah membuat Jongdae yang ada didepannya terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha, bersabarlah Sehun-ah. Skripsimu pasti akan seg-..." ucapan Jongdae terpotong celotehan _namja_ yang duduk disamping Sehun. Namja bersurai coklat almond itu menempelkan wajahnya di meja membelakangi Sehun. Kepalanya bergerak dengan gelisah, isakan dan gumaman kecil sesekali terdengar tak jelas dari mulutnya.

"-Hik- Seoh-hik-yunnie _wae_? -Hik- _wae_ -hik- _geurae_? Kenapa kau lak-hik-kukan ini padak-hik-u? Aku masih san-hik-gat mencintai-hik-mu." sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menumpukan dagunya pada lipatan tangannya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu dan terus mengeluarkan ceracauan tak jelas.

" _Eoh?_ Siapa dia, _hyung?_ Sepertinya ia sudah mabuk berat." tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, sudah sejak sore ia ada disini. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi ia malah marah dan mengancam akan melaporkanku ke _hyung_ mu kalau aku mengganggunya." Jongdae menjawab ucapan Sehun sambil meletakkan segelas wine didepan Sehun.

"Ck, pasti dia dicampakkan pacarnya. Kau dengar gerutuannya itu? Menjijikkan seka-..."

"Eungh, _Eomma~_ Seohyun-hik-ie sangat jahat padaku~ Kau harus –hik- memarahinya nanti hehehe."

Bibir Sehun berhenti berucap begitu sosok itu kembali bergumam dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. _Wajah ini, k-kenapa aku tak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya?_ batin Sehun, matanya terus menelisik keseluruhan wajah sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

"Berkediplah dan tutup mulutmu, Sehun-ah." Jongdae mengatupkan bibir Sehun yang masih terbuka karena asyik memandangi sosok itu dan tersenyum geli pada Sehun.

"Hei pelayan~ Berikan ak-hik-u _soju_ lagi! Aku ma-hik-sih ingin minum!" tanpa Sehun dan Jongdae duga, _namja_ tersebut tiba-tiba bangun dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Ia berdiri menyandar ke meja dan menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, tubuhnya yang mungil sesekali oleng dan menyenggol Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Jeosonghabnida_ , tapi kau sudah mabuk, Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin kami mengantarkan Tuan pulang?" tawar Jongdae yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku bil-hik-ang berikan aku _soju!_ _Palli~_ atau aku akan melaporkan-emh..."

"O-omo hyung! Dia pingsan!" pekik Sehun merasakan beban di ditubuhnya.

"Astaga Tuan! Aku sudah bilang kalau kau mabuk, kenapa masih ngotot ingin tambah soju! Dasar menyusahkan sekali kau ini." gerutu Jongdae saat _namja_ tersebut tiba-tiba ambruk ke tubuh Sehun.

Dengan kesal Jongdae meletakkan kain lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan gelas dan berjalan menghampirinya. Jongdae merogoh dompetnya , mengambil uang sejumlah _soju_ yang dipesan dan mengeluarkan kartu identitas namja tersebut untuk melihat alamatnya.

"Xi Luhan? Bukankah ini nama china?" gumam Jongdae.

"Sehun-ah, bisa bantu aku membawanya ke depan? Aku akan menyuruh sopir untuk mengantarnya pulang." ucap Jongdae, ia mengambil alih sebelah tangan Luhan dan mengalungkannya di bahunya, menunggu Sehun melakukan hal yang sama untuk membawa Luhan keluar dari bar.

"Eung, _hyung_ , biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang." kata Sehun saat ia dan Jongdae sudah membawa Luhan keluar dari bar.

"Aish, kau mau mengantarkannya pulang atau mengajaknya _one night stand_ , eh? Dasar mesum. Aku sudah tau apa yang kau inginkan hanya dengan melihat matamu, bocah." balas Jongdae sarkastik, tangan kirinya terulur dan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Ani, kau taukan aku tak mau melakukan _seks_ dengan orang pingsan sepertinya. Aku akan menaklukannya kalau ia sudah sadar." Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya setelah membenarkan posisi duduk Luhan dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan berbalik menatap Jongdae.

" _Arraseo._ Terserah apa maumu. Aku menyerahkannya padamu, aku tak ikut campur kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya." ucap Jongdae, ia memberikan kartu identitas Luhan dan berbalik masuk ke dalam bar.

" _Well, we'll see_ apa dia cukup baik untuk kujadikan _partner seks_ ku kedepannya." gumam Sehun sebelum berjalan memutar memasuki mobilnya. Ia melirik Luhan sekilas dan mulai melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan malam.

* * *

Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya semakin mengerat. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya mengira bahwa tangan tersebut adalah tangan milik Seohyun, istr- ah mantan istrinya dan semakin merapatkan diri pada tubuh disampingnya. Tangan kirinya yang juga melingkar ditubuh itu semakin mengerat dan sebelah pahanya ia lilitkan pada tubuh disampingnya. Dapat ia rasakan perutnya menekan benda keras dan sedikit basah, _seperti penis yang tengah ereksi_ , pikirnya.

 _T-tunggu... Penis yang tengah ereksi? PENIS?! EREKSI?!_

"KYAAAA~~~~ SIAPA KAU?! K-KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU!" seketika Luhan bangun dan berteriak, ia mendorong namja yang tertidur di sampingnya membuat Sehun tersentak kaget karena terbangun dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" pekik Luhan lagi, tangannya meraih bedcover dan menaikkannya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"H-hei tenanglah! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya!" Sehun berucap dengan suara rendah khas bangun tidurnya. Tangannya menggapai gelas di meja nakas dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Ayo mandi dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita selesai mandi."

"Jangan main-main! Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Kau pasti berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku kan?!" bentak Luhan membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengalah dan menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Ck, dengarkan aku. Aku tak berbuat apa-apa padamu. Kita hanya tidur seranjang dan perlu kau ketahui kalau ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu." Jelas Sehun.

"Eh? B-benar, ini bukan kamarku-" gumam Luhan lirih, "-tapi kenapa aku bisa ada disini?!" pekiknya kemudian, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal namja yang ada di depannya ini, lalu bagaimana bisa ia tidur seranjang dengannya?

"Semalam kau mabuk, dan karena aku tak tau alamatmu makanya aku membawamu kemari. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku menolongmu semalam, karena kalau tidak kau akan terlantar dijalanan kemarin malam." terang Sehun dengan dibumbui sedikit kebohongannya, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko namja manis yang ada di depannya mengamuk kalau ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

Luhan terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai mabuk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat mengingat alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai mabuk, namun tak sampai dua detik matanya justru berkaca-kaca dan isakkan lirih mulai terdengar di kamar Sehun itu.

" _W-wae?_ Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun panik, ia menaikkan dagu Luhan agar menatapnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"-Hiks- istriku menceraikanku –hiks- karena aku tak bisa –hiks- memberinya keturunan-hiks-." kata Luhan dalam isakannya membuat Sehun yang ada di depannya menelan ludahnya terkejut.

"Kau... sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"T-tentu saja!"

"Tapi kau masih terlihat seperti anak JHS." gumam Sehun, matanya menelisik keseluruhan wajah dan tubuh Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _namja_ di depannya sudah menikah.

"YAK! Aku sudah hampir dua puluh enam tahun! Bagaimana bisa kau mengataiku masih seperti anak JHS!"

"Dua puluh enam? Apa kau bercanda?!" tanya Sehun heran, bagaimana bisa _namja_ yang ada di depannya ini lebih tua tujuh tahun dari dirinya, tingginya bahkan hanya sampai dibawah telinga Sehun.

"Kau sendiri berapa umurmu?" Luhan balik bertanya, matanya memicing menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"A-aku sembilan belas." cicit Sehun, ia melirik Luhan yang membulatkan matanya begitu Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Mwo? Yak!_ Bocah kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau membawaku tidur ke kamarmu! Dasar bocah mesum!" teriak Luhan berang, tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan menjambak rambut Sehun sekuat tenaga, tak ia pedulikan ringisan sakit dari Sehun.

" _AAKH! Ouch!_ Lepaskan! _Appo!_ " jerit Sehun, tangannya ikut memegangi tangan Luhan yang menjambak rambutnya dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan, tapi cengkraman itu bukannya terlepas malah bertambah kuat.

"Rasakan! Kau bocah mesum tak tahu sopan santun!" kata Luhan geram.

" _Ahjushhi!_ Lepaskan! Aku minta maaf!"

"Eih, bagaimana kau bisa memanggilku _ahjushhi?_ Aku belum setua itu!" gerutu Luhan, dengan kesal ia melepaskan rambut Sehun dan membersihkan tangannya dari beberapa helai rambut Sehun yang rontok karena jambakannya.

"Haish, ini benar-benar sakit. Apa-apaan kau ini? Menjambakku seperti perempuan, ck." kesal Sehun, ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut.

" _Yak!_ Kau mau aku menjambakmu lagi?" tantang Luhan, ia meregangkan jari-jarinya dan bersiap menjambak rambut Sehun lagi.

" _A-aniya! Jinjja!_ " Sehun yang sudah tau maksud Luhan segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

"Mandilah, kamar mandinya disebelah sana. Aku akan mandi dikamar mandi luar." ucapnya lalu berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengambil sepotong handuk bersih untuk Luhan.

" _Shirreo!_ Aku ingin pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." sahut Luhan, ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak bangun dan merapikan ranjang Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu setelah aku mandi, tunggulah sebentar."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar gumaman Sehun, setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sehun dan mulai menjelajahi apartemen Sehun. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat isi apartemen Sehun dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan rak buku yang berisi begitu banyak komik. Luhan mengambil satu komik, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke rak buku dan mulai membaca komik yang telah ia ambil.

" _Sehun-ah_ , aku datang membawakanmu sar-..." "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Sehun?" Luhan terkejut saat melihat seorang _namja_ tampan tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu apartemen Sehun, ia meletakkan komik Sehun yang tengah ia baca ke rak buku dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ah, _annyeong_. Aku Xi Luhan, _eung_ aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini, tapi aku tak ada niat jahat disini. Sehun yang membawaku kemari." terang Luhan kikuk, ia membungkukkan badannya dan melirik _namja_ tersebut takut saat melihat tatapan tajam _namja_ itu padanya.

" _Jinjja?_ Lalu mana Sehun?" tanya _namja_ tersebut, matanya yang tajam seakan menelanjangi Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merasa takut.

"Dia sedang man-..."

"Siwon _hyung?_ Kau sudah datang?" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana kain sebatas lutut, rambutnya masih basah meneteskan air dan handuk kecil tampak melingkar di lehernya.

"Sehun, siapa dia?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi, tatapannya seakan mengintimidasi Sehun dan membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"D-dia temanku, _hyung_. Namanya Xi Luhan. Luhan _hyung_ , kenalkan dia _hyung_ ku, Siwon _hyung_. Ah, mana Kyunnie _hyung?_ Apa dia tak ikut?" jawab Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin Siwon tahu kalau ia mengincar Luhan, bisa-bisa uang jajannya akan dipotong kalau Siwon tahu kelakuannya. Sudah cukup ia hidup melunta-lunta dan menumpang makan pada Kai bulan lalu.

"Benarkah dia temanmu? Atau _partner one night stand_ mu?" namun Siwon tetaplah Siwon yang teliti, melihat Sehun yang tak berani menatapnya ia yakin kalau ada yang sedang Sehun sembunyikan dari dirinya.

" _Y-yak!_ Apa yang kau katakan! Aku ini normal! Aku bahkan sudah menikah!" Luhan memekik tak terima saat sadar Siwon menganggapnya _partner one night stand_ Sehun, _cih apa-apaan dia ini, lancang sekali,_ batin Luhan jengkel.

" _Jinjjayo? Ah jeosonghabnida,_ Sehun terlalu nakal untuk anak seumurannya maka dari itu aku sedikit ketat mengawasinya." kata Siwon, ia merasa tak enak karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan. "Ah, ayo kita sarapan, aku membawa pancake madu." lanjut Siwon, ia menunjukkan bingkisan yang ia bawa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Apa Kyunnie _hyung_ tak ikut kemari? Tumben sekali dia mau kau tinggal." gumam Sehun mengingat kebiasaan kakak iparnya yang sangat enggan ditinggal oleh hyungnya.

"Babykyu masih dibawah, dia bilang mau membeli es krim dulu." jelas Siwon sambil menyiapkan pancake-nya.

"Ck, dasar maniak es krim." maki Sehun pelan.

" _Siwonnie! Sehunnie! Kyunnie kalian datang~_ " Luhan mengernyit heran saat mendengar teriakan manja dari seseorang yang berlari ke arah meja makan, ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya tapi ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa canggung berada di sekitar orang-orang yang masih asing baginya bahkan Sehun yang membawanya kemari terlihat acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Kami di meja makan, Babykyu." sahut Siwon pelan, ia menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya begitu melihat seorang _namja_ manis meletakkan kantong plastik besar berisi es krim dan camilan yang lainnya ke meja makan.

" _Eoh_ , kalian meninggalkanku! Padahal aku hanya membeli es kr- _eh_ siapa yang datang?" gerutu namja tersebut, namun perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah Luhan yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Oh, Kyunnie _hyung_ , kenalkan ini temanku namanya Xi Lu-..."

" _XI LUHAN?!_ "

" _K-KYUHYUN SUNBAE?!_ "

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Kyuhyun dan Luhan sama-sama berteriak saat mereka saling bertatapan, "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kami..."

 **NEXT OR END?  
**

* * *

 **Fiiuh. Annyeong, salam kenal semuanya _,_ ini fanfic hunhan pertama di ffn.**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan bikin bingung. Semoga ada yang minat baca ff ini.**

 **Kritik, saran, dan masukan sangat ditunggu, tumpahkan semuanya di kotak review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Impotence**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Seo Joohyun, etc**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **YAOI. M-Preg. Typos. Bahasa amburegeul. Author newbie!**

* * *

 ** _Xi Luhan yang baru saja digugat cerai oleh istrinya -Seohyun- bertemu dengan Oh Sehun saat ia mabuk di bar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan itu akan membuat perubahan besar di hidupnya._**

* * *

"Kami..."

"Luhan adalah _hoobae_ ku saat SHS dulu dan dialah orang yang telah merebut Seohyun dariku!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Luhan dan menatap Luhan tajam, ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya lebih tajam dan menusuk.

" _Mwo?_ Ya _sunbae_ , aku tak pernah merebutnya darimu. Kalian sudah putus saat aku jadian dengan Seohyunnie. Bagaimana bisa kau memfitnahku seperti ini?" sahut Luhan tak terima, ia bahkan sampai bangkit dari kursinya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Justru karena kau datanglah ia memutuskanku. Kalau saja ia tak bertemu denganmu aku yakin kami sudah menikah dan memiliki anak sekarang." lanjut Kyuhyun tak sadar situasi, ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Luhan karena sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Seohyun kandas saat SHS dulu dan ia lupa kalau Siwon, suaminya orang yang sangat pencemburu sedang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"A-aku..." suara Luhan tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi karena hal yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memanglah benar. Ia jadi merasa malu pada _sunbae_ nya itu.

Suasana hening sempat terjadi sebelum terdengar suara gesekan kursi dengan lantai dan Siwon yang berdiri dari kursinya. Sehun dan Luhan menatap heran padanya, namun Kyuhyun justru menatapnya takut-takut karena sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _Sehun-ah_ , aku ada _meeting_ pagi ini. Habiskan sarapanmu, aku berangkat dulu. Nikmati sarapanmu _Luhan-ssi_ , semoga kita bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lain waktu." Siwon berucap sambil memakai jasnya dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusak rambut hitam Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuh _pancake_ mu, hyung." ucap Sehun melihat _pancake_ Siwon yang masih utuh.

"Aku sudah kenyang, sudahlah aku berangkat dulu." Siwon berucap sambil lalu tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah Kyuhyun, ia bahkan menganggap seperti tak ada Kyuhyun disana.

"S-sehunnie, apa Siwonnie sedang marah padaku?" cicit Kyuhyun, mata bonekanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap penuh harap pada Sehun berharap Sehun berkata tidak padanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sehun sarkastik.

"Bodohnya aku! Siwonnie tunggu aku!" maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ia memukul pelan kepalanya sebelum berbalik mengejar Siwon yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Nikmati waktumu menenangkan simba yang tengah mengamuk, _hyung!_ " Sehun berteriak menggoda Kyuhyun dan beranjak ke depan untuk menutup pintu apartemennya yang pasti akan dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, cadel! Aku tak akan mengampunimu lagi kali ini!" Sehun mendecak begitu mendengar sahutan Kyuhyun namun ia hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae?!_ " Luhan bertanya setengah membentak begitu melihat Sehun masuk ke ruang makan.

"Dia istrinya Siwon _hyung_ , _wae?_ " sahut Sehun santai, ia meraih kantong plastik berisi belanjaan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyusunnya di dalam kulkas.

" _Mwo_? J-jadi Kyuhyun _sunbae_ berubah jadi _gay_? _Sesang-e_ , syukurlah Seohyun tidak jatuh ke orang yang salah." gumam Luhan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Mengabaikan belanjaan yang masih belum ia susun di kulkas, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Luhan.

"Hei Xi Luhan, kau bilang istrimu baru saja menggugat cerai padamu. Apa Seohyun Seohyun itu adalah istrimu?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, " _Ne_ , Seohyun adalah istriku. Sebelum jadian denganku Seohyun adalah _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun _sunbae_. Kami memutuskan menjadi musuh sejak saat itu." terangnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku yakin kalau _yeoja_ yang kau jadikan rebutan dengan Kyunnie _hyung_ tidak lebih cantik dari pada kalian berdua." kata Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Benar kalau Seohyunnie lebih manis dari Kyuhyun _sunbae_ , tapi bagaimana bisa kau membandingkannya denganku? Aku ini _ssang namja_ , jangan mengatakan aku cantik kalau kau tak mau aku pukul." ucap Luhan berang.

" _Ssang namja_ tidak akan mabuk-mabukan dan menangis saat ditinggal wanita." cibir Sehun menyindir Luhan membuat Luhan gelagapan karena merasa malu pada Sehun.

" _Yak!_ Sudah diam! Habiskan sarapanmu dan antarkan aku pulang." katanya. "Hmm, tapi _hyung_ , bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang kalau Seohyun itu menceraikanmu? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia masih penasaran dan ingin tahu alasan Seohyun menceraikan Luhan, _apa karena Luhan hyung lebih cantik makanya dia merasa tersaingi lalu menceraikan Luhan hyung?Ck, dasar bodoh. Tapi syukurlah dengan begini aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Luhan hyung,_ batin Sehun penasaran. _  
_

"Aku tak mau membahas ini, lagipula ini bukan urusanmu." sahut Luhan dingin enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ayolah, dari pada kau mabuk-mabukan kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku." bujuk Sehun, ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Luhan mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?" tapi bukannya menjawab Luhan justru balik bertanya pada Sehun, dagunya terangkat menunggu Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Kita tak saling mengenal sebelumnya, kenapa kau bisa membawaku ke apartemenmu?" terang Luhan, matanya memicing melihat Sehun yang gugup karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

" _Ah_ i-itu bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tak tau alamatmu makanya aku membawaku kemari. " jawab Sehun gugup, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tak bertatapan dengan Luhan.

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu namaku? Aku tak pernah bilang siapa namaku padamu, aku bahkan tau namamu dari _hyung_ mu." cecar Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun.

" _Pancake_ mu mulai dingin, cepat habiskan. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab aku!" tukas Luhan saat Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, "Aku sudah menjawabnya, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" _Hah dia sangat cerewet, akan sulit menaklukannya kalau dia begini terus_ , sambungnya dalam hati.

"Kau belum." bantah Luhan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawab karena aku menyuk- ah _ani_ aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?"

* * *

"Siwonnie tunggu aku! Kau salah paham!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Siwon yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Siwon berhenti karena panggilannya, namun ia membelalakkan matanya saat Siwon kembali melangkah membuka pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di depan gedung apartemen Sehun.

" _Mwo?_ Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini." gerutunya kesal. Ia melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke halte bus yang ada di dekat apartemen Sehun dan ikut menanti bus bersama orang-orang yang sudah ada disana sebelumnya masih dengan gerutuan kesal yang terucap dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Apa Siwonnie ada di dalam?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada sekretaris Siwon begitu ia sampai di depan ruangan Siwon.

" _S-sajangnim_ bilang dia tak ingin diganggu, Tuan." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat mendengar ucapan sekretaris Siwon.

"Katakan padanya aku ada disini." kata Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke sofa yang ada di depan ruangan Siwon.

"B-baik Tuan."

" _Huft_ , dia benar-benar marah padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun cemas sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

" _Sajangnim_ bilang dia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun bahkan Anda sekalipun Tuan." sekretaris Siwon berujar dengan pelan begitu ia keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Minggir, biar aku sendiri yang masuk." ujar Kyuhyun mendorong sekretaris Siwon yang menghalangi jalannya.

"T-tapi Tuan..."

"Sudah diam. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu." ujarnya lagi dan membuka pintu ruangan Siwon, namun belum sampai ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ia dikagetkan dengan suara Siwon yang meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan keras.

"Aku bilang aku sedang tak ingin diganggu. Apa kau bodoh sampai tak bisa memahami ucapanku?!" bentak Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon.

"S-siwonnie, aku memang bodoh, kumohon maafkan aku." gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala tak berani menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Sudah sana pulang." katanya pelan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk menandatangani berbagai berkas kerja yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau mau memaafkanku." sahut Kyuhyun, ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan duduk didepannya.

"Terserah kau saja." balas Siwon acuh, ia menyelesaikan berkas terakhirnya dan beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Meeting_." jawab Siwon cuek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun memilih menidurkan dirinya di sofa saat Siwon keluar dari ruangannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah berdiri berdesak-desakan di bus dan sikap Siwon tadi semakin membuatnya bertambah lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia benar-benar terlelap di sofa ruang kerja Siwon.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawab karena aku menyuk- ah _ani_ aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" ungkap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"J-jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" Luhan berucap dengan tergagap, matanya melebar karena terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun.

"Kau berpikir aku hanya bercanda?" tanya Sehun sarkatis, matanya yang tajam seakan menelanjangi Luhan dan membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja kau hanya bercanda." tukas Luhan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki, ia tak pernah menerimanya lagi setelah ia menikah dengan Seohyun dan pernyataan Sehun kali ini seolah mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Kau masih menganggapnya bercanda saat kau bangun tidur karena merasakan penisku yang ereksi menusuk perutmu?" ujar Sehun membuat Luhan berdecih pelan. "Yak! Jaga ucapanmu! Kenapa kau sangat mesum?!" pekik Luhan kesal.

" _Wae?_ Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, kau mema-..."

"Tapi itu wajar, laki-laki memang selalu mengalami ereksi di pagi hari. Jangan membodohiku." potong Luhan cepat, secantik apapun Luhan tetaplah laki-laki dan ia paham betul mengenai kebiasaan laki-laki di pagi hari.

" _Ani,_ itu tak wajar untukku. Aku tak pernah mengalami _morning erection_ selama ini, dan kau yang telah membuatku mengalaminya."

"A-aku rasa kita harus menyudahi pembicaraan mengenai ini. Aku sudah selesai, cepat antarkan aku pulang." Luhan yang tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa memutuskan untuk bangun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun. "Cepat bangun dan antarkan aku pulang." sambung Luhan saat Sehun tak segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ganti baju sebentar." balas Sehun sebelum bergegas mengganti bajunya di kamar.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Luhan begitu mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak keluar dari mobil Sehun sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Luhan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" cicit Luhan, ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat Sehun semakin maju mendesaknya. Tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada mencoba mendorong Sehun namun Sehun sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan dorongan Luhan dan malah semakin memojokkan Luhan.

"Aku tak bercanda soal yang ku katakan tadi dan akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan, ia melepaskan Luhan setelah sebelumnya menjilat telinga Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"..."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, cepat turun aku harus ke kampus sekarang." ujar Sehun melihat Luhan hanya terdiam di posisinya setelah ia melepaskannya.

"Brengsek! Dasar maniak! Berani sekali kau menciumku!" Luhan berteriak saat ia sadar dari masa _trance_ nya, ia tarik telinga Sehun dan memutarnya dengan keras sampai telinga Sehun memerah dan ia berteriak kesakitan. " _Akh! Appo! Hyung_ lepaskan aku!" Sehun meringis sakit merasakan jeweran Luhan yang tak main-main.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kau menciumku, jadi rasakan ini." bukannya melepaskan jewerannya, Luhan malah semakin menarik telinga Sehun tanpa peduli ringis kesakitan Sehun.

"Hyung telingaku akan putus kalau kau terus menjewerku! Lepaskan aku!" rengek Sehun.

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau berjanji tidak akan seenaknya lagi." tawar Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku!" sahut Sehun cepat, ia langsung mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas begitu Luhan melepaskan , _dasar barbar_ dengusnya pelan.

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi bukan hanya telingamu, aku juga akan menjewer bibir mesummu itu." kata Luhan, telunjuknya menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan bibir tipis Sehun.

" _Arra._ " tukas Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang ada di depannya, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang suka memakai kekerasan begini.

"Baguslah. Aku turun dulu _ne Sehun-ah_ , belajarlah yang rajin hm." ucap Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun. "Sudah sana masuk, aku akan terlambat kalau tak segera berangkat." kata Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dah _sehunnie~_ " Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hihihi, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai anak kecil sepertinya." kikiknya pelan saat mobil Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumahnya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan saat ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia berharap Seohyun akan menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu nanti. Ia masih menaruh harapan besar kalau-kalau Seohyun akan berubah pikiran dan kembali ke pelukannya, namun sayang harapan tinggallah harapan baginya karena begitu Luhan membuka pintu hanya hembusan anginlah yang datang menyambutnya.

"Bersabarlah Lu, Seohyun pasti akan segera berubah pikiran dan kembali pedamu." gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. ia berjalan pelan masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

.

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah orang tua Seohyun dengan pelan. Ia berniat meminta tolong pada mertuanya agar ia dan Seohyun bisa kembali rujuk dan melanjutkan rumah tangganya.

" _Eommonim._ " sapanya saat ibu Seohyun membukakannya pintu, ia tersenyum manis padanya namun ibu Seohyun memalingkan muka darinya. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan, ibu mertuanya pasti sudah tau masalah perceraiannya dengan Seohyun maka dari itu ia bersikap ketus pada Luhan.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu datang kemari lagi, Seohyun sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan bercerai denganmu dan sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ lain yang dapat memberiku cucu. Sekarang pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Luhan begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan tajam dari ibu mertuanya. Ia baru saja akan melakukan pembelaan saat pintu didepannya ditutup dengan keras. Mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah orang tua Seohyun. Sepertinya ia akan kembali menghabiskan waktunya di bar seperti kemarin. Otaknya buntu dan tak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar lain dari masalahnya, satu-satunya jalan adalah meminta bantuan orang tua Seohyun untuk menasehati Seohyun agar Seohyun kembali padanya namun Luhan sudah kehilangan kesempatan itu.

* * *

"Apa istriku masih di dalam?" Siwon bertanya pada sekretarisnya saat ia baru saja selesai _meeting_ dengan _staff_ perusahaan yang menghabiskan waktu sampai sore.

"Masih _sajangnim_ , Tuan Kyuhyun tak beranjak sedikitpun dari ruangan _sajangnim._ " jawab sekretarisnya.

"Apa dia tak keluar saat jam makan siang?" tanya Siwon lagi, matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Sudah jam setengah lima,_ pikirnya.

" _Aniyo, sajangnim._ " Siwon berdecak pelan saat mendengar jawaban sekretarisnya, "Hm, kembalilah bekerja." ujarnya kemudian.

Siwon berjalan masuk ke ruangannya dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun sedang tidur di dalam dan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dapat membangunkannya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang menggelikan. Kaki kanannya terjulur sampai ke leher sofa dan kaki kirinya jatuh menyentuh lantai, sementara mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan air liur yang mengalir ke pipinya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bersimpuh di depannya, ia mengusap air liur Kyunyun tanpa rasa jijik dan mengusap pelan dahi Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menggeliat karena merasa terganggu. _Mood_ Kyuhyun akan memburuk kalau ia terbangun tanpa kemauannya, dan Siwon tak mau menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas jasnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, setelahnya ia mengecup dahi Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang dan beranjak ke kursinya.

.

Siwon sedang meneliti dokumennya saat melihat Kyuhyun terbangun dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tapi ia berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, menarik kursinya ke belakang dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Siwon.

"Siwonnie, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun manja, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon dan menunduk menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau berfikir kalau aku marah?" tanya Siwon dibalas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun. "Kau mengacuhkanku tadi pagi, kau pasti marah padaku." ungkap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk sekilas pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak marah." gumamnya.

" _Jinjja?_ " tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Aku tak marah, tapi aku sangat marah, BabyKyu. Dan kau akan dihukum untuk kesalahanmu ini." ujar Siwon, ia menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang meremas pantat sintal Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

" _Eungh Siwonnie, take me..._ "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Readerdeul, annyeong~ and ini dia chapter duanya, apdet asap kan,** **semoga kalian nggag kecewa ya sama chapter ini.**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah review, favs dan follow, maaf nggag bisa bales review satu persatu, tapi review kalian udah aku baca semuanya dan itu bener-bener bikin semangat buat nglanjutin next chapternya, jangan kapok review lagi ya.  
**

 **Ada yang mau wonkyu nc next chap? atau mau diskip aja?**

 **jawab dan tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini** ** **di kotak review** juseyo~**


End file.
